Modeling and Informatics (0.9 FTE) The modeling and informatics core has three missions (i) it provide the electronic infrastructure for the CDP Web, CDP Wiki and its high performance computing and storage systems (ii) it develops new informatics technologies and oversees development of SB-Pipeline (iii) it trains CDP members in general on various types of software and assists with computer-intensive live-cell imaging. Jeremy Muhlich is primarily active as a programmer and was first author on the recently-submitted SB-Wiki paper, attesting to his high research productivity. Jay Copeland is involved in building and maintaining infrastructure and is our primary contact with Harvard and MIT systems administrators. Jay also runs the AV services, Web sites, on-line registration etc for conferences and meetings. Finally, Jay is the first point of contact in CDP for our software vendors and oversees all of its optical equipment (in addition to being a systems administrator, Jay is an experienced microscopist).